Doze cavaleiros com poderes atrapalham muita gente
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Os poderes dos 12 talismãs foram quebrados, seus poderes se expalharam e, ao buscarem novos "recipientes" se alojaram nos nossos douradinhos. E agora? Daolon Wong está atrás deles. Mas Jackie Chan vai ajudar. EM HIATUS
1. Grécia,vamos para o santuário

Doze cavaleiros com poderes atrapalham muita gente...

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Uma fic de CDZ e Jackie Chan Adventures Os poderes dos doze talismãs foram espalhados quando estes foram quebrados, seus poderes, ao buscarem novos "recipientes" se alojaram nos nossos douradinhos. E agora? Daolon Wong está atrás deles. Mas Jackie e seus amigos também estão atrás deles para impedir que Daolon Wong pegue os doze poderes... muita confusão pela frente... só lendo pra crer...

Retratação: Jackie Chan Adventures e CDZ não me pertencem. O nome Carlo é de autoria da Pipe.

Cap 1: Grécia, vamos para o Santuário!

As coisas estavam ruins desde que os talismãs foram destruídos, pois seus poderes se espalharam e agora o tio tenta localizar onde foram se alojar...

Jackie: Tio, não pode andar logo com isso? estamos aqui parados enquanto Daolon Wong já pode estar indo atrás de um dos doze poderes e.. Tio bate com os dois dedos na testa de Jackie Aii

Tio: o tio precisa de silêncio! Estou fazendo uma magia que me permitirá encontrar os poderes dos talismãs, mas se não houver silêncio o Tio não vai conseguir se concentrar!

Meia hora depois...

Jade: e aí Tio? Achou algum resultado?

Tio: ai aiiiii! Será que não se pode fazer silêncio? Estou quase lá! Thoruuuuu traga-me os livros de magia chinesa, ah mais uma coisa, traga também um mapa...

Thoru: sim Titio...

Tio: ah e mais uma coisa traga os meus óculos, rápido! mais uma coisa...

Jackie: Tio se você não parar de pedir coisas ao Thoru ele não vai poder buscar o que você pediu... novamente Tio bate na testa do Jackie Aiii...

Tio: eu sei lidar com o meu aprendiz e não preciso da sua opinião! Traga-me isso tudo e rápido Thoru!

Thoru traz o que o Tio pediu

Tio: os poderes dos talismãs estão concentrados em um único ponto: na Grécia!

Jade: mas porquê? O que fez que isso acontecesse?

Tio: os poderes dos talismãs devem ter encontrado recipientes novos de acordo com seus signos chineses, por isso a concentração se deve a compatibilidade dos poderes com algo ou alguém...

Jade: não entendi nada mas vamos lá!

Tio: não antes de sabermos exatamente onde! Thoru! Traga-me imediatamente um livro de mitologia grega e um livro de história, ah e mais uma coisa me traga um guia turístico da Grécia!

Thoru: sim Titio...

Thoru traz tudo o que o Tio pediu

Tio: vejamos o que pode ser útil... ah aqui está: Atena, a deusa grega da sabedoria! Ouçam bem o que o Tio vai ler é importante! "A lenda de Atena e seus cavaleiros existe até hoje na região de Atenas na Grécia. Diz a lenda que Atena era protegida por 88 cavaleiros, homens com poderes fora do comum que lutavam pela proteção da deusa que zelava pela paz na Terra. Eles viviam no santuário de Atena, local sagrado que era uma fortaleza contra o mal que viria a afligir o mundo. O santuário jamais foi encontrado, tratando-se apenas de um mito da história Grega."

Jackie: tá e o que isso tudo tem a ver com os talismãs? Tio bate novamente em Jackie ai...

Tio: não prestou atenção no que eu li? O Santuário é um local da Grécia jamais visto por humanos comuns! É muito provável que lá seja onde estão concentrados os poderes! E a mágica do Tio diz que os poderes estão próximos à cidade de Atenas!

Jade: quer dizer que os poderes estão abrigados em algo dentro do santuário?

Tio: provavelmente... temos de estar preparados, Daolon Wong pode aparecer por lá! Thoru vamos fazer as malas! E já!

Jade: é isso aí mais ação com Jackie e Jade!

Jackie: não... você não vai, você vai ficar na seção 13...

Jade: ahhh... mas Jackie...

Jackie: não Jade isso não vai ser divertido, vai ser perigoso e não quero que você se machuque, por isso você fica

Jackie liga para o Capitão Black na 13

Capitão Black: Jackie, encontrou algo sobre os talismãs?

Jackie: Sim e vamos precisar de um transporte...

Capitão Black: isso não é problema tenho um avião aqui que está à disposição

Jackie: Capitão Black... a Jade pode ficar aí na seção 13? É arriscado levá-la junto...

Capitão Black: sem problemas

Jackie: muito obrigado...

desliga o telefone

Jackie: agora eu vou fazer as mala e você espera aqui pra eu te levar para a seção 13...

Jade: ahhh...

Tio: Thoruuuuuu traga-me o baiacu e a lagartixa, ah e mais uma coisa traga o guia de turismo de novo... mais uma coisa traga o... (N/A: Dá pra imaginar a lista quilométrica de coisas q ele vai pedir pro Thoru né? O.o''')

Mais tarde na seção 13...

Jackie: Jade vc fica na seção 13, que quando voltarmos te levamos de volta pra casa, certo?

Jade: mas Jackie eu...

Jackie: prometa que vai ficar na seção 13

Jade: tá...

Jackie: isso mesmo, é assim que tem que ser... seja uma boa menina com os agentes da seção 13 e talvez na volta eu te leve no Mundo do Alce

Jade: mesmo?

Jackie: sim é só vc ficar na seção 13...

Jade: tá bom...

Jackie sobe no avião

Jade: ummm ele disse pra eu ficar na seção 13, mas não disse quanto tempo e nem que eu não podia ficar no avião em que eles vão pra Grécia, afinal ele tá dentro da seção 13... hehehe...

Jade se enfia no compartimento de carga com o seu boneco do Super Alce

Capitão Black: estamos prontos para partir... todo mundo aí?

Jackie: vamos logo antes que a Jade resolva se esconder aqui...

Capitão Black: pode decolar

o piloto decola o avião e assim nossos heróis tomam o rumo para a Grécia

continua...

N/A: oi! Mais um fic maluco meu... bem o 1° cap eu não mostrei os cavaleiros, só insinuei que os poderes dos 12 talismãs estão no santuário... mas no próximo cap eu pretendo mostrar o q aconteceu durante esse tempo do 1° cap no santuário e aí entra a história mesmo! Por isso não deixem de acompanhar mais esse fic maluco de CDZ e Jackie Chan Adventures!

Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!


	2. O cavaleiro invisível

Doze cavaleiros com poderes atrapalham muita gente...

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Uma fic de CDZ e Jackie Chan Adventures Os poderes dos doze talismãs foram espalhados quando estes foram quebrados, seus poderes, ao buscarem novos "recipientes" se alojaram nos nossos douradinhos. E agora? Daolon Wong está atrás deles. Mas Jackie e seus amigos também estão atrás deles para impedir que Daolon Wong pegue os doze poderes... muita confusão pela frente... só lendo pra crer...

Retratação: Jackie Chan Adventures e CDZ não me pertencem. O nome Carlo é de autoria da Pipe.

OBS: esse cap se passa ao mesmo dia em que se passou o outro...

Cap 2: o cavaleiro invisível...

Era um dia qualquer no santuário, os cavaleiros acordavam para ir à reunião convocada pela Bruxaori...

Casa de Leão:

Aioria: Ah mas que porcaria! Ter que acordar cedo pra reunião daquela vaca...

Bruxaori no alto falante: quero vocês todos acordados aqui daqui a 5 minutos ou vão ter que lavar a escadaria inteira das 12 casas com a língua!

Logo todos os cavaleiros foram comparecendo e logo a Bruxaori adentrou o salão e foi fazer chamada p/ ver se tinha alguém faltando...

Bruxaori: Mu

Mu: presente

Bruxaori: Aldebaran

Deba(invisível): presente!

Bruxaori: onde está o Aldebaran?

Deba(invisível): aqui

Bruxaori: te ouço, mas não te vejo! Onde está você imprestável?

Deba(invisível): cutucando Bruxaori aqui... eu não sei como mas eu tô invisível!

Bruxaori: o quêêêêêêêê?

Deba(invisível): é verdade eu acordei assim! Completamente invisível e não sei como isso aconteceu!

Bruxaori: tá isso é um assunto sério pra se discutir hoje... alguém mais tá se sentindo estranho hoje?

Dohko: eu estou me sentindo muito bem, como se eu tivesse apenas 18 anos!

Shura: eu estou me sentindo super forte!

Aioros(chegando correndo): Atena! Você não vai acreditar no que eu tenho para te contar!

Bruxaori: o q? eu não duvido de mais nada hj mesmo...

Aioros: tem um exército de objetos caseiros se espalhando pelo santuário...

Todos: como?

Aioros: é uma longa história... hoje de manhã eu acordei e fui desligar o despertador e quando eu toquei nele ele começou a se mexer e a falar! Depois ele sumiu e eu achei que tinha sido a minha imaginação mas quando eu fui utilizar outros objetos, tudo em que eu tocava ganhava vida! Eu não consegui comer nada e ainda tô de pijama, pq a minha roupa saiu porta a fora da minha casa junto com um sanduíche um pente uma escova de dentes e mais um monte de coisas! Vcs não acham que eu tô louco né?

Bruxaori: bem depois do Aldebaran ficar invisível eu disse que não duvidava de mais nada...

Aioros: o quêêêê? oo

Deba(invisível): é isso mesmo... eu acordei assim e n sei como fazer param ficar visível de novo... ;;

Aioria: q coisa mais estranha... tô sentindo uma formigamento nas mãos...

Aioros: pelo menos vc n teve q correr de um exército de utensílios domésticos... nem reclama...

Aioria: mas esse formigamento... é muito incômodo... é como um monte de apontando o braço p/ cima sem querer... formigas!

Quando Aioria falou a palavra formigas um raio azulado sai de seus braços... bate no teto e volta para baixo, atingindo direto no coitado do Aioros... um clarão e ele some!

Todos: OO Aioria o q vc fez?

Aioria eu n sei... ;; irmão! Onde vc foi parar?

Aioros: voz fraquinha vinda bem do chão aquiiiii!

Todos voltam a atenção para o chão e o quê vêem é uma minúscula formiga com a voz do Aioros...

Aioros: buááááá! Eu virei uma formiguinha! TT

Aioria: o q eu fiz? Irmão... ;; Meu irmão virou uma formiga por minha causa...

Bruxaori: trate de arranjar um modo de desfazer isso! já! Eu n quero um dos meus protetores transformado em uma formiga... bem temos grandes problemas neste santuário... alguém mais está se sentindo estranho?

Miro: meus olhos estão ardendo... como se tivesse brasa neles!

Bruxaori: O.O' SAIAM TODOS DA FRENTE DELE!

Um raio de chamas saiu dos olhos do cavaleiro de escorpião! Todos saíram da frente a tempo, mas o raio acabou por atingir a Bruxaori em cheio (N/A: isso deve Ter doído... u.u mas... ela merece... hehehe como eu sou má...)

Bruxaori: totalmente queimada e estirada no chão tá... isso pode ser considerado estranho... mais alguém?

Kamus: estou me sentindo meio estranho desde que acordei, mas nada de estranho me aconteceu até o momento...

Todos: o.o

Kamus estava se levantando do chão... quando ele sem querer pegou uma pequena pedra e... esta se partiu ao meio...

Todos: sai da frente!

Um clarão e todos que estavam já escondidos atrás das colunas saíram e olharam antônitos... haviam dois cavaleiros de aquário parados no centro do salão...

Continua...

N/A: oiiii! Demorei né? TT eu tive uma série de problemas a resolver nos últimos tempos e aí acabei não escrevendo o cap... mas agora estou de volta! Com ou sem internet esses cap chegarão no de qualquer jeito! XDDDD

Bem eu estou dando uma atualizada geral nas minhas fics e estou muito feliz com todos ols que mandaram reviews p/ mim... é sério gente! Eu adoro ler um review de vcs! É o meu público que me motiva a continuar as minhas fics... eu posso demorar, mas desistir jamais! Portanto eu imploro p/ q algumas almas caridosas me deixem reviews... eu só contunuo a escrever de agora em diante... ou melhor, continuo a postar... (pq escrever eu vou continuar, nem q seja só p/ a minha querida miga Araujo-san ler... mas daí eu n preciso kolokar no até pq o cap 3 tá pronto no meu pc...

Por isso... eu só posto c tiver umas 3 reviews no cap 2...

Bem eu fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


	3. Os dois lados de Kamus de Aquário

Doze cavaleiros com poderes atrapalham muita gente...

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Uma fic de CDZ e Jackie Chan Adventures Os poderes dos doze talismãs foram espalhados quando estes foram quebrados, seus poderes, ao buscarem novos "recipientes" se alojaram nos nossos douradinhos. E agora? Daolon Wong está atrás deles. Mas Jackie e seus amigos também estão atrás deles para impedir que Daolon Wong pegue os doze poderes... muita confusão pela frente... só lendo pra crer...

Retratação: Jackie Chan Adventures e CDZ não me pertencem. O nome Carlo é de autoria da Pipe.

OBS: esse cap se passa ao mesmo dia em que se passou o outro...

No cap anterior...

Kamus: estou me sentindo meio estranho desde que acordei, mas nada de estranho me aconteceu até o momento...

Todos: o.o

Kamus estava se levantando do chão... quando ele sem querer pegou uma pequena pedra e... esta se partiu ao meio...

Todos: sai da frente!

Um clarão e todos que estavam já escondidos atrás das colunas saíram e olharam antônitos... haviam dois cavaleiros de aquário parados no centro do salão...

Cap 3: Os dois lados de Kamus de Aquário...

Todos olharam com as caras ais surpresas do mundo... esperavam qualquer coisa... mas dois cubos de gelo... ah daí já era demais...

Bruxaori: o que aconteceu... Kamus?

Os 2 Kamus: oui?

Bruxaori: bem isso realmente é um grande problema...

Miro: o.o é Kamus²...

Todos: oro?

Miro: Kamus e Kamus... Kamus ao quadrado...

Bruxaori: bem...

Kamus 1: ah nem começa sua vaca que eu já tô cheio dessas suas idéias bestas e que sempre deixam tudo pior... eu tô cheio da vida desse santuário! É tudo uma porcaria mesmo!

Todos: OO

Bruxaori: Kamus... oo

Kamus 2: ah desculpem o meu irmão... ele é muito estourado... ah não fique assustados! Queremos todos alegres e felizes!

Todos: OO

Kamus 1: vc é uma florzinha mesmo! Deixa de ser idiota!

Kamus 2: assim vc me magoa... ;;

Kamus 1: e o q vc vai fazer? arqueia a sobrancelha

Kamus 2: eu vou eu vou buááááááááááááá

Todos: o.o'''

Kamus 1: e o q vcs tão olhando bando de molóides? Não tem + nada p/ fazer n?

Miro: tadinho do outro Kamus... como vc pode fazer algo assim com ele?

Bruxaori: n tô + entendendo nada... kd o NOSSO Kamus? Pq n é nenhum desses... o.o

Kamus 1: e o q vc vai fazer a respeito? Vai me bater? Tô morrendo de medo...

Miro: ahh vc vai vr só!

Kamus 2: não vamos brigar gente... temos de ser todos amigos... vamos nos abraçar!

Kamus 1: ah não... eu vou é te encher de supapos nessa sua cara!

Kamus 2: pra que violência? Vamos todos nos abraçar e dar as mãos! Somos todos iguais... todos devemnos ser gentis uns com os outros... eu não gosto de brigas... eu adoro a paz... paz e amor!

Todos: ¬¬ definitivamente esse não é o nosso Kamus...

Dohko: parece até que um é totalmente bom e o outro totalmente mal... será q o Kamus está divido em suas duas faces?

Saga: como uma dupla personalidade?

Dohko: é... só que em corpos completamente diferentes... um totalmente mal, que é estourado briguento e mataria qualquer um sem hesitar... e outro totalmente bom, que não seria capaz de machucar uma mosca, que aceita tudo e é totalmente submisso, é feliz e ama a paz o mundo... enfim é o bem em pessoa!

Saga: nesse caso... o que houve é que...

Dohko: só pode ser o seguinte... aquele clarão que vimos no salão separou o Kamus em seus dois lados: o bom e o mal... no caso o verdadeiro kamus seria o resultado da combinação desses dois...

Bruxaori: tá e como vamos fazer o Kamus mal parar de brigar com o Miro?

Dohko: aí eu n sei... u.u

Saga: idem...

Outros: n olhe p/ nós... também n sabemos...

Kamus 1 e Miro estavam brigando um contra o outro... a luta estava equilibrada e aquilo poderia dar até em uma batalha dos mil dias... enquanto Kamus 2 falava inúmeras palavras sobre o amor a felicidade e em como o mundo pode ser melhor se todos parassem de brigar...

Shaka: isso já é demais pra mim... eu vou pra minha casa... u.u

Outros cavaleiros: eu tbm...

Saori: mas só no dia em que o Shaka sair voando...

Todos: Shaka voa vai voa!

Shaka: mas como é q vcs querem que eu faça esta façanha? Eu n sei voar! u.ú

Aioria: sei lá... medita... algo assim...

Shaka: algo assim? Vc acha o q? q eu vou dar um salto assim dá um salto e sair VOAAAAAAANDOOOOOOOO SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

Shaka deu um salto e de repente saiu voando pelo céu e começou a berrar desesperado por ajuda...

Continua...

N/A: e aí? Tudo bem? Eu estou fazendo cap curtinhos para poder trabalhar individualmente os cavaleiros e os poderes que entraram neles... sobre os poderes... eu estou utilizando uma ordem lógica dos poderes... pq cada signo do horóscopo tem o seu correspondente no horóscopo chinês... alguns podem n estar fechando mto bem mas eu vou continuar utilizando a mesma ordem... o q acharam do Kamus²? É Kamus 1 (Kamus primeiro) e Kamus 2 (Kamus segundo) eu deixei assim p depois n konfundir com o Kamus² (Kamus ao quadrado) q é como eu vou chamar quando me referir aos dois juntos... u.u

Se ficar mto konfuso... me digam q eu coloco de outro jeito... ok?

Bem esse é apenas um dos muitos cap dessa fic q recém começou... XDDD

Agradecendo de coração a todos os que me mandaram reviews e me incentivaram a colocar o cap 3 no ar!

milanessa: virou mesmo... acho que deu pra ter uma boa idéia da situação nesse cap... XDD

Mikinha: coitadinho dele... mas ele ainda vai ter q voltar ao normal... mas só na hora certa... XDDD Na verdade eu estou dando o poder aleatoriamente... alguns podem ser hilários, outros nem tanto... para descobrir o poder do Mu é só aguardar... logo logo eu tratarei dele... XDD

Shakinha: bom... eu podia dar o poder do tigre p/ o Saga, mas eu achei q como ele já tem dupla personalidade, não ia ser uma surpresa tão grande assim... eu ando demorando por falta de lugar p postar mesmo... mas talvez eu resolva isso em fevereiro...

Eowin Symbelmine: ninguém vai pisotear o coitado do Oros... n enquanto o Oria tiver protegendo o irmão... XDDDD

Jessik: brigada pela review... q bom q vc ta gostando... até pq ainda tem mta coisa pela frente...

Bem acho q é só...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


	4. E o vento levou o Shaka

Doze cavaleiros com poderes atrapalham muita gente...

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Uma fic de CDZ e Jackie Chan Adventures Os poderes dos doze talismãs foram espalhados quando estes foram quebrados, seus poderes, ao buscarem novos "recipientes" se alojaram nos nossos douradinhos. E agora? Daolon Wong está atrás deles. Mas Jackie e seus amigos também estão atrás deles para impedir que Daolon Wong pegue os doze poderes... muita confusão pela frente... só lendo pra crer...

Retratação: Jackie Chan Adventures e CDZ não me pertencem. O nome Carlo é de autoria da Pipe.

No cap anterior...

Shaka: isso já é demais pra mim... eu vou pra minha casa... u.u

Outros cavaleiros: eu tbm...

Saori: mas só no dia em que o Shaka sair voando...

Todos: Shaka voa vai voa!

Shaka: mas como é q vcs querem que eu faça esta façanha? Eu n sei voar! u.ú

Aioria: sei lá... medita... algo assim...

Shaka: algo assim? Vc acha o q? q eu vou dar um salto assim dá um salto e sair VOAAAAAAANDOOOOOOOO SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

Shaka deu um salto e de repente saiu voando pelo céu e começou a berrar desesperado por ajuda...

Cap 4: E o vento levou o Shaka...

Bruxaori: ai meu deus... oo o q foi q eu fiz p merecer isso? agora eu tenho um cavaleiro invisível, um transformado em formiga, um dividido em dois e agora, um q tá sendo levado pelo vento... ;; EU N AGÜENTO + ISSO! TT

Cavaleiros: nem nós... u.u

Shaka: ô... ninguém vai me ajudar não? ¬¬'

Aioria: vc é q nos fez um favor... agora podemos ir p casa... u.u e vc se vira! pega a formiga Aioros e sai

Outros: é... saem

No fim Shaka ficou voando no céu sem saber como parar, e no salão, restavam Miro, Kamus², a Bruxaori, o Deba(ainda invisível), e Mu, q ficou com pena do amigo indiano...

Shaka: TT Mu... por favor... me tira daqui... ;; eu sei q vc tem poderes telecinéticos e pode me trazer pro chão... me ajuda! TT

Mu: calma Shaka... o.o eu vou tentar... usa os poderes de telecinese

Shaka volta ao chão, mas quando Mu pára de usar a telecinese, o coitado do Shaka volta para as alturas...

Shaka: TT e agora?

Mu: eu n sei... eu te trago d volta, mas quando eu paro de utilizar a telecinese, parece q algo te puxa d volta...

Shaka: o q eu faço? ;;

Mu: ¬¬' n sei... eu só sei q eu n posso ficar usando a telecinese a vida inteira p vc ficar no chão... u.u"

Shaka: ¬¬ isso eu tbm sei... pq isso tinha de acontecer comigo? ;; eu n fui bom o suficiente? Por Buda, afinal, o que foi q eu fiz para merecer isso? TT

Mu: eu n sei o q vc fez... acho q vc n fez nada... mas por algum motivo todos estão afetados... u.u

Shaka: mas n aconteceu nada de estranho com vc... ¬¬

Mu: até agora... sabe-se lá c n vai acontecer algo de estranho comigo depois... eu estou cansado... q se exploda tudo!

Foi quando Mu falou que saiu de sua mão um brilho como o de chamas e o templo inteiro explodiu

Shaka: OO ainda bem q eu estou a uns 10 metros acima...

Mu: o.o''' o q foi q eu fiz?

Bruxaori: cof cof cof cof... eu n agüento +... capota no chão toda chamuscada

Miro e Deba: Mu... q foi q vc fez? O.o

Kamus 1: q porcaria foi essa? Eu vou te matar ô infeliz!

Kamus 2: Mu... vc sabe que nós devemos nos amar, que não devemos explodir as coisas, nós somos os que devem trazer a paz ao mundo! O mundo precisa de paz! _Armas no chão... flores nas mãos... _cantando a música "soldado da Paz" dos Paralamas do Sucesso

Todos: ¬¬

Shaka: bem... retiro o q disse... acabou d acontecer algo mto estranho com vc Mu... u.u

Mu: ainda bem q reconhece... u.u

Shaka: MAS SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM TEM IDÉIA DE COMO ME FAZER DESCER?

Deba(invisível): já sei o que podemos fazer para o vento não levar o Shaka!

Mu: como? O.o

Deba(invisível): Mu... traz ele pro chão com a sua telecinese, e aí a gnt amarra o Shaka em algum objeto bem pesado da casa de virgem e ele fica lá, até que ele consiga descer...

Shaka: ;; eu quero voltar pro chão, eu quero... EU QUERO DESCER! explode em choro

Kamus 1: vem cá pra eu te socar ô infeliz! Desce logo de uma vez!

Kamus 2: temos que nos ajudar uns aos outros, a paz é o melhor caminho...

Miro: eu vou acabar enlouquecendo... TT

Kamus 1: deixa de ser molóide, nem aconteceu nada com vc sua besta!

Miro: besta é? Pois você vai ver só! louco de raiva

Miro e Kamus 1 começam a brigar um com o outro...

Enquanto isso, Mu trouxe Shaka ao chão, e Deba o amarrou com uma corda em uma árvore que tinha ali por perto...

Enquanto isso...

Daolon Wong estava sentindo de onde vinha a energia dos 12 poderes, e já estava na Grécia, e bem perto do Santuário...

Daolon Wong: ahh eu estou sentindo, a energia dos 12 poderes, estou muito próximo de conseguir todos os meus objetivos, dessa vez Jackie Chan não poderá me impedir...

De volta ao lugar onde um dia foi o salão do grande mestre...

Kamus 1: Vc é mto frouxo, mto lerdo, eu posso acabar com você fácil fácil...

Miro: eu vou acabar com vc! louco de raiva

Foi então que os olhos de Miro começaram a arder novamente e ele lançou novamente raios de chamas dos olhos...

Deba(invisível): saiam todos da frente!

O raio acabou atingindo a corda que prendia Shaka e o pobre cavaleiro de virgem foi levado pelo vento...

Continua...

Logo logo Jackie, Jade, Tio e Thoru chegarão no santuário... mas será que Daolon Wong não chega antes?

N/A: nossa... esse cap eu postei bem rápido... mas acho q outro... talvez só em fim de fevereiro início de março... sobrecarregada de fics mas isso n quer dizer q eu vá abandonar a fic... o.o'

Respondendo as reviews...

Eiko Makimachi: bem o Shaka sair voando eu tbm achei hilário... ainda vai acontecer mta coisa com o coitado... u.u'' e bem... o Kamus 2 é da paz... então ele não ia ter coragem de bater em alguém, mesmo q seja p q esse alguém pare de bater em outro alguém... ' mas os chiliques... quem sabe ele n pode acabar tendo um ainda? XDDD

Onime no Suga: Kamus 1 e Kamus 2 fazendo fusão? Essa é mto boa! XDDD Quem sabe n dá p aproveitar isso na fic... '' q bom q vc gostou da fic...

Shakinha: coitado do Shaka... tem gnt q chama ele de "Barbie loira do Paraguai"... mas "Barbie Fairytopia"? essa é nova p mim! Uu claro q c alguém fala dele assim, tá pedindo pra apanhar... XDDD mas o coitado do Shaka ainda vai sofrer + na fic... nesse cap deu pra vr o drama da coisa né? XDDD logo logo os outros vão acabar descobrindo suas "novas habilidades" XDDDD

Bem acho q é só...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
